


My Savior

by musicallyQueer



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bye bye ex, F/M, Metta saves you, Rape, You nearly die, ahhhhhh, fluff in later chapters, possible future smut, what am I even writing, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallyQueer/pseuds/musicallyQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last things you notice before losing consciousness is the splat of iron-smelling liquid on your body and a glint of metal in the rising sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this chapter was inspired by "NO" by Megan Trainer, so feel free to listen to that in the background. Sorry this chapter is so short- hopefully I'll be updating regularly and the chapters'll be longer. Anyway, enjoy a little temporary Mettaton NEO~

_Clack, clack, click, clack_

  
     That's all you can hear, your breath heavy and labored, as you sprint across the empty street. Your eyes strain in the darkness as you try to look back at the beast that's been haunting both your dreams and your reality. You don't see it- _how could you in this lighting?_ \- yet you keep running. You reach up to wipe the rain laced with blood from your eyes.  
      You can see a dimly lit diner ahead. Instantly filled with relief and hope, you pick up your pace and run towards safety. Suddenly, you hear a blood-curdling scream- _is that me?_ \- before you realize that you're pinned to the ground in the alleyway near the diner.  
       You hear a low chuckle. "Hey there, sweet cheeks. Is that any way to greet a lover?" He flashes a large grin at you, his grip tightening around your throat. You try to comprehend what's happening- your ex-boyfriend is on top of you, you can't move, you can't breathe-  
       You gasp as you feel something sharp and rigid drag along your abdomen, staining what's left of your clothes a deep red. Panic overcomes confusion as you desperately claw at his hand around your neck. He laughs in excitement and squeezes harder. You feel your consciousness begin to slip from lack of air and blood loss as you notice something slam into your lower region.  
       Just as your vision is about to completely black out, you see another figure nearby. Suddenly, there's another loud scream- deeper and foreign this time- as the brute on and within you is pulled away. The last things you notice before losing consciousness is the splat of iron-smelling liquid on your body and a glint of metal in the rising sun.


End file.
